Life on Land
by storyteller362
Summary: What if Nerissa left Mimmi on land with Zac making them both humans? They were raised by the Blakely's since they were both found as infants. Three drabbles as they grew up and made friends on land together.


**For Twilightroxas7 with the idea "what if Nerissa left Mimmi on land with Zac making them both humans, and raise by the Blakely's since they were both found as infants."**

 **A lot of things need to be explained. Zac's foster parents picked his name out for him. So he has a different name in the first part, because Nerissa named him. Mimmi is older than him in this story and they are not twins. Mimmi has to be able to say her own name in this so the Blakely's don't change her name too. Yes, there is a hint at Nixie.**

 **It's not as fluffy as I hoped, but I like how it turned out. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Nerissa walked around the beach looking around. What she was exactly looking for she wasn't exactly sure. She held her babies as she watched the sun start to set. She thought of Patrick back in Canada and leaving the children with him. Then thought better of it, because the rebel mermaids would surely be looking for them.

Smiling, she put her son on the beach and touched his cheek. Her son looked a lot like her from the start. The same eye shape, slightly tanned skin, and dark hair. The baby, whom she had named Beck, smiled at her touch. She had a son and Nerissa felt proud to have a merman in the family. The first one in the northern pod for years. Patrick was so proud when he was born.

Then she looked at her 17-month daughter, Mimmi. She smiled up at her mother before her dark eyes watched her baby brother. She looked like Patrick with those eyes. Almost everything about Mimmi would remind her of him right down to his sweet smile. Mimmi was only a year old and wouldn't really understand what was going on.

"Mimmi, mummy needs to go away for a while. I'll be back for you okay? Look after your brother for me please. Be good," said Nerissa as she noticed a couple not too far in the distance. It was the same people that walked the beach every twilight. Nerissa closed her eyes briefly and took a breath. She took one last longing look at her children. Before the couple would take notice of her, Nerissa ran into the water and dived, she looked over at the beach at the couple. She felt her heart break a little as she turned and swam back north.

Mimmi only looked out and into the water before looking up a two people standing over her. She didn't understand where her mother might be or where she might have gone. One man looked like her mother and the woman like her father, but with lighter hair. They looked like nice people as they spoke softly and got down on their knees to talk to her.

"I Mimmi," she said looking up at them. The two older people talked about her and Beck. They asked her what her brother's name was before crying herself. She couldn't say her brother's name. The woman and man picked them up and let them by her lunch.

She and her brother moved in with them a seven months later. They had renamed Beck and called him Zac. They got something called her own room.

 **123456789**

Zac looked from his sister to the boy in front of him. Mimmi was already off with her new friends Evie and Carly. They were talking about Carly's birthday and what they were going to do. Girls, he couldn't help but think, talked a lot. He looked around the room wondering who to talk to. There were a lot of girls in his class besides his sister. They weren't twins, but the cutoff date put them in the same year.

His cubby buddy was Blake Newman who is disorganized mess. His desk neighbor Paul Harrison who liked to chew gum loudly. The other boys were busy making mud pies. Then there was this new boy in front of him. Cameron Mitchell had transferred from another school in the district.

"I'm Cam," he said proudly and Zac wasn't sure what to make of him. He never had friends outside of Mimmi before. He wasn't sure what to make of all of the boys in his class. Several, such as Paul and Blake, had left a bad impression on his mind. Zac couldn't help but wish that Mimmi was with him.

"I'm Zac," he said standing up a little straighter, trying to match his confidence. That was one thing that he really needed. At least according to his mother. She had given both of them the advice to make friends at school. She had also instilled a bit of a competitive nature in him as well. So it would be interesting to see where this will go. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure," he said grinning widely. Cam never had many friends at his old school. Now he had someone asking him!

"Do you want be cubby buddies?" he pressed on. Maybe Zac could finally get rid of Blake and Paul. He looked at both boys who were busy staring out the windows. Paul had a finger up his nose.

"Err I would go that far right now," joked Cam. "We got to take this slow."

Zac only stared at him, not understanding what that meant, but he laughed at said joke. That left Cam smiling that someone laughed at his jokes. It was something that Cam had picked up from his mother's dime store romance novels. Zac looked over at Mimmi only to find her staring at him. He waved and she waved back at him. Hopefully, school wasn't going to keep them apart from each other.

"Did you see that in the water?" asked Cam as he stared out the window, unaware of Zac waving to his sister. Something was golden in the water and it wasn't a fish. He glimpsed dark hair before looking back at his new friend. For once, he couldn't wait for school to start.

 **123456789**

Mimmi flipped her chocolate brown braid over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at her brother. They had just started high school and Zac just stood at his locker and staring at everyone. He watched as people skated across campus and other didn't even have backpacks.

"It's just high school, no one is going to hurt you," said Mimmi teasingly. She loved her brother but he was panicking when they woke up this morning. It was amusing to watch, because yesterday he was so excited about starting Suncoast High. Carly, Cam, Evie, Zac, and Mimmi had already compared schedule's together and they all had English together. Carly and Mimmi had science together and then Mimmi had math with Evie. Zac had managed to get all of his classes with Cam. Heaven help those teachers that they had.

"I know, it's just bigger is all," said Zac bluntly, which was technically true. The school looked a lot smaller when he first visited. Maybe it was because it was there very first day. Mimmi only sympathized with Zac as she felt a bit overwhelmed as well.

That feeling didn't stay very long as Cam started walking toward them. He called their names before making himself home in his new locker. They were going to have these same lockers for the next four years, mused Mimmi. It was going to be strange to get used to high school at first.

Her eyes skimmed over the crowd looking for her friends. The first thing she saw was the shock of Carly's blond hair.

"Carly!" she cried and then saw Evie coming, "Evie!"

All three girls made a squeal together before hugging each other. The three 12 year olds were just happy to be in the same school together. Suncoast High was a great secondary school to be starting together.

"So did you see our new English teacher? He is so cute!" said Carly as she shoved her backpack in her new locker. Mimmi only chuckled at her friend as she grabbed her biology textbook. They were going to love high school. Mimmi watched Zac meet up with Cam in the hallway just across the hall from their history classroom.

"No, but I'm looking forward to the class," said Mimmi brightly. Carly only looked disgusted since she didn't really like English. Evie only grinned at the two of them, never much the talker.

"I can't wait for journalism," she said. "It's the elective that I chose and if I really like it, I might do it for the rest of high school."

"At least we'll be together," said Mimmi as they went to English class together.


End file.
